Bulk bins typically have a capacity on the range of 0.5 to 3 cubic meters and can be used for carrying a large range of different materials such as agricultural produce, mining materials and feedstock of manufacturing processes. There are at present a variety of different bulk bins on the market and one type of bulk bin that has gained wide acceptance in a number of different applications, particularly in the food related processing industries is a knock-down bulk bin. A feature of the knock-down bin is that when in an assembled orientation, the bin is used to transport material from a supplier to a consumer, and once the bin has been emptied by the consumer, the bin can be collapsed and transported back to the supplier in a space saving manner for re-assembly and re-filling by the supplier. Knock-down bulk bins are generally of significant monetary value and may or may not include a bag liner that is discarded after each use or on an as needs basis.
A number of the knock-down bulk bins currently available are assembled and collapsed manually. The manual assembly of the bulk bin is both time consuming and labour dependent, which ultimately increases operating costs when using such bins.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative bulk bin.